Só Por Esta Noite
by Alissa Nayer
Summary: Ela foi traída. Ele também. Ela queria esquecer. Ele também. Eles tinham aquela noite e nada mais. Chegar a um acordo foi fácil. Afinal, quem precisa de "depois" quando se tem o "agora"?
1. PARTE UM

**Sinopse**: Ela foi traída. Ele também. Ela queria esquecer. Ele também. Eles tinham aquela noite e nada mais. Chegar a um acordo foi fácil. Afinal, quem precisa de "depois" quando se tem o "agora"?

**N/A: Oi, gente! *acena e tira teia de aranha***

**Quem acompanhava minhas fics antes sabe que já faz um tempinho que não posto nada, mas olha eu aqui de volta!**

**A história a seguir é resultado de uma autora que passou várias e várias noites com We've Got Tonight (versão Glee) e Betcha Gon' Know (Mariah Carey) no repeat. Espero que gostem! :)**

**OBS: Twilight não me pertence, mas de vez em quando eu pego os personagens da tia Stephenie Meyer pra brincar um pouquinho.**

* * *

**SÓ POR ESTA NOITE**

_por Alissa Nayer_

* * *

"We've got tonight

Who needs tomorrow?

We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?"

(We've Got Tonight – Bob Seger)

.

**PARTE UM**

.

Não vou chorar. Não. Vou. Chorar.

Engulo o nó em minha garganta mais uma vez, respirando fundo repetidas vezes. Jurei a mim mesma que não iria mais chorar. Chega a ser impressionante o fato de que eu ainda consiga produzir lágrimas depois de tudo que já chorei nas últimas semanas. Eu não quero mais deixar que aquilo me afete. Estou cansada. Esgotada. Magoada.

Fugi de todo mundo durante o dia inteiro e vim parar em um bar, no começo da noite. Estou há pelo menos três horas sentada no banco alto de frente para o balcão, e há mais ou menos uns quarenta minutos decidi pedir algo para beber. Já em meu terceiro copo de bebida – que sei lá como se chama, só sei que é cor de rosa e tem álcool –, meu celular toca em minha bolsa, mas não me dou ao trabalho de pegá-lo. Não estou com vontade de falar com ninguém agora.

Sinto o ambiente à minha volta girar por um instante quando descanso meu copo sobre o balcão do bar após tomar o último gole. _Maravilha_, estou ficando bêbada. Mas essa constatação não me impede de erguer a mão para chamar o atendente mais uma vez. Já encarei essa merda toda sóbria por tempo demais. Mereço tirar isso da minha cabeça pelo menos uma vez, nem que seja através de um coma alcoólico. Uma coisa ruim a mais que aconteça na minha vida não será novidade mesmo.

– Mais um, por favor – digo ao rapaz, que em questão de dois minutos me traz mais da mesma bebida.

Quando pego o copo, reparo em um homem que está na extremidade oposta do balcão onde estou, do lado de dentro como todos os garçons. Me chama a atenção o fato de ele não estar vestido como os outros funcionários ali, que estão usando um uniforme padrão. A camisa preta, com o primeiro botão aberto e as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, contrasta com sua pele clara, e a calça que ele usa também é escura. Seus cabelos estão desalinhados e possuem um tom claro que não consigo distinguir com precisão. Desvio o olhar constrangida ao perceber que ele está olhando na minha direção e provavelmente notou que eu o estava "inspecionando".

Continuo bebendo aos poucos, olhando ao redor vez ou outra, tentando não olhar novamente para o local onde o cara estava, mas alguns minutos depois acabo sucumbindo à curiosidade, e vejo que ele não está mais lá.

Termino mais um drinque e aceno para que algum garçom venha me servir novamente. Quando um deles me vê, ergue o polegar num sinal positivo e desaparece por uma porta de entrada exclusiva de funcionários. Começo a batucar com os dedos enquanto espero, e minha mão congela quando o cara que eu estava observando minutos atrás surge do mesmo lugar onde o garçom entrou, segurando meu pedido.

Quando ele se aproxima, engulo em seco ao enxergar seus olhos verdes, que me encaram com expectativa. Ainda não consigo definir a cor de seus fios – parecem dourados, arruivados, sei lá –, mas sinto algo estranho ao antecipar que eles dever ser macios ao toque. Observo quando ele coloca o copo sobre o balcão e fica parado, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, um dos cantos de sua boca se erguendo sutilmente.

– Obrigada – sussurro, pegando a bebida e dando um gole pequeno.

– Noite difícil? – ele pergunta de repente, pegando-me de surpresa. Dou um sorriso amarelo.

– Como têm sido todas desde o mês passado. Não que isso seja da sua conta – respondo, e sei que acabo sendo rude.

– Certamente, não é – ele diz, com riso na voz, e eu o olho.

– Então...? Acho que você tem outros clientes para atender, não? – inquiro, fazendo um gesto amplo com a mão e não me importando nem um pouco em ser grossa. Mas o sorrisinho continua brincando em seus lábios.

– É, eu mereci essa. Com licença. – Ele dá um passo para trás e depois se vira, indo até a outra ponta do balcão, onde o vi pela primeira vez, para dar atenção às outras pessoas.

Que babaca.

Meu celular toca novamente. Que saco. Insistente desse jeito, tenho até um palpite sobre quem seja. Abro minha bolsa e pego meu aparelho sem muita vontade, e lá está piscando na tela o nome que eu já esperava ver. Pondero por mais alguns instantes até que ele para de tocar, mas quando fecho a bolsa após guardá-lo, começa a tocar mais uma vez. Eu o pego, irritada, e atendo de uma vez.

– O que é?

– Meu Deus, Isabella, até que enfim! Onde você está? – a voz de Rosalie ecoa preocupada do outro lado da linha.

– Se eu disser você vai vir atrás de mim – respondo com um suspiro.

– Bella, por favor...

– Eu sei, eu sei – poupo-a de toda a ladainha do "eu só quero te ajudar". – Mas eu quero ficar sozinha. Não se preocupe, estou bem – minto.

Quero dizer, não completamente. Eu iria ficar bem. Eu _tinha_ que ficar bem.

– Por que será que eu não acredito nem um pouco em você? – questiona e eu reviro os olhos.

– Porque você tem muitos motivos para isso – digo, numa tentativa de fazer graça. O que não dá certo, obviamente. – Sério, Rose. Se você realmente se preocupa comigo, me deixe sozinha. Só por hoje – peço, torcendo internamente que ela não me dê outra bronca.

Ouço seu suspiro pesado.

– Eu sinto muito, Bella – ela diz, acredito que na falta de algo melhor para falar. Ou porque já virou costume ela e quase todas as pessoas ao meu redor me dizerem isso. – Queria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer para te ver feliz de novo.

Aperto o celular contra o ouvido e mais uma vez luto contra o bolo que quer se formar em minha garganta. Pisco várias vezes para afugentar as lágrimas que querem se formar e olho ao redor, deparando-me com o cara de preto me observando a pouca distância, desviando o olhar algumas vezes apenas para prestar atenção nas bebidas que está servindo. Volto a abaixar a cabeça, sentindo-me um pouco constrangida, e concentro-me em formular algo para dizer à Rosalie.

– Eu também queria – sussurro, fazendo uma pausa em seguida para engolir o choro antes de continuar. – Mas o que posso fazer é aguentar. Vai passar. Eu sei que vai – digo, fazendo daquilo um mantra para mim mesma.

– Vou acreditar nisso junto com você para que seja mais forte. Okay? Estou aqui para qualquer coisa que você precisar – assegura. – Exceto o que envolva assassinato – completa, e eu rio de leve. Eu amo Rosalie.

– Obrigada, Rose.

Nos despedimos e levo um susto quando ergo a cabeça e o estranho de cabelos bagunçados está na minha frente, separado de mim apenas pelo balcão.

– Você está certa. Vai passar, sim – ele diz e seus olhos são intensos ao olhar diretamente nos meus. Sinto-me desconcertada com aquilo e minhas mãos ficam um pouco trêmulas. A irritação começa a tomar conta de mim.

– Por que acha que tem o direito de ficar ouvindo minhas conversas e dando conselhos? Não me lembro de ter pedido – vocifero, irritando-me mais ainda ao ver que ele pouco se abala.

– Desculpe por ser intrometido – pede, descansando os antebraços no balcão e inclinando-se na minha direção. – Mas é que eu conheço bem esse tipo de expressão no seu rosto e essa atitude – comenta com um dar de ombros. Estreito meus olhos para ele, ficando subitamente curiosa.

– O que quer dizer?

– Você sabe... Cabeça baixa, olhar triste e distante, enquanto a mente trabalha tentando revirar as situações para descobrir quando foi que você deixou de ser o suficiente, se a culpa foi sua, se foi algo que fez ou não fez. E, simultaneamente, a tentativa de esquecer tudo por um meio falho – ele aponta para meu copo de bebida.

Alterno olhares entre ele e o balcão. Estou zangada e envergonhada. Esse cara não me conhece. Não sabe nada sobre mim. Não tem o direito de me dizer essas coisas. Não tem o direito de me fazer querer ouvir _mais_.

– _A-acho_ que disse que não pedi sua opinião – murmuro, desviando de seu olhar e contornando a borda do copo com meu indicador.

– Eu tenho certeza. Acredito que é por isso que estou me sentindo mais tentado a me meter onde não deveria – comenta, e dessa vez ele sorri de verdade.

Sinto como se meus lábios automaticamente quisessem espelhar o sorriso dele. Mas me contenho. Não quero dar gosto a ele.

– Quem é você mesmo? – indago, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Oh, sim, me desculpe. – Ele se endireita e me estende a mão. – Edward – diz, esperando que eu retribua seu gesto. – Também gostaria de saber quem é você – expõe quando permaneço quieta.

Balanço a cabeça levemente e levo minha mão à dele.

– Bella – articulo, apertando sua mão rapidamente. Ele volta a apoiar os antebraços no balcão.

– Então, Bella... Você já deixou bem claro que quer mais que eu vá para o inferno, mas eu realmente gostaria de conversar mais com você antes de ir – diz, divertido, e aperto os lábios para reprimir novamente o sorriso, mas acho que dessa vez esse método não foi muito eficaz.

– Não quero que você vá para o inferno – sinto a necessidade de explicar. – Talvez algum lugar lá perto, mas o inferno, não.

– Isso me deixa bem mais aliviado – comenta, e dessa vez não tento segurar a risada. Talvez ele não seja tão babaca assim.

– Por que você quer conversar comigo? – questiono, realmente interessada em saber seus motivos. Edward olha para o lado por um momento, como que ponderando o que responder. Ele abaixa a cabeça por um segundo e solta um sorriso como se dissesse internamente "que se dane" e torna a olhar para mim.

– Sabe, eu já estive no mesmo lugar que você. Já tomei essa mesma atitude – aponta novamente para meu copo de bebida, que ainda está praticamente cheio. – Cá entre nós? Não adiantou – confidencia.

Entendi que por "já estive no mesmo lugar que você" ele quis dizer "já fui traído", e isso atiça ainda mais minha curiosidade. Mas acho que se eu começar a fazer perguntas, ele vai querer me fazer perguntas também. Não sei se quero dividir alguma coisa com ele. Ele ainda é um estranho, afinal de contas. Embora seja um estranho que provavelmente sabe exatamente como estou me sentindo.

– O que seu chefe diria se soubesse que você está tentando me convencer a não consumir no estabelecimento dele? – desafio, mas estou longe de intimidá-lo.

– Ele não se importa.

– Como pode saber?

– Porque sou o próprio.

Arregalo os olhos para sua revelação. Então é essa a razão de ele não estar usando uniforme de garçom, além de poder ficar à vontade para vir ouvir minhas conversas ao telefone e tentar me convencer a não encher a cara ao me contar sua própria experiência.

– Minha pergunta ainda está valendo – argumento. – É isso que te dá dinheiro, não é? Clientes que venham tomar um porre?

– Não estou tentando te convencer a não consumir – explica, inclinando-se para mais perto de mim. Não sei dizer se consciente ou inconscientemente. – Só estou dizendo para não _tomar um porre. _Temos várias opções de bebidas bem gostosas sem álcool, além de comida também – esclarece. – Me dê um minuto.

Ele se afasta, seguindo novamente para a entrada de funcionários.

Hesito ao esticar a mão para dar mais um gole no drinque que ele trouxe anteriormente, sentindo-me uma idiota por deixar que suas palavras me afetem. Quero acreditar que o álcool que ingeri durante os momentos antes de ele vir falar comigo é o culpado por eu continuar ali sentada e querer ouvir mais do que ele tem a dizer, mas mesmo um pouco inebriada não consigo negar que é apenas vontade própria. Em poucos minutos de contato ele me surpreendeu a cada palavra dita. E ainda quero muito saber por que ele veio justo até mim esta noite.

Quando Edward surge novamente no bar, está segurando dois copos com bebidas de uma cor verde bem clara, com canudinhos e rodelas de limão nas bordas.

– Tente isto – diz, deslizando um dos copos na minha direção sobre o balcão.

Assim que o pego, ele toca seu copo com o meu rapidamente, num brinde delicado. Balanço a cabeça e mordo o lábio para reprimir o sorriso e levo o canudo à boca para tomar um gole. É muito gostoso. Adoro o sabor limão. Fico feliz que ele tenha acertado nisso.

– Muito bom – comento, tomando mais um gole.

– Eu disse – ele movimenta os ombros num gesto de "sou demais, pode admitir". Mas é claro que não admito. – Então, é disso que você precisa, Bella. Uma bebida gostosa, não necessariamente alcoólica, e uma boa companhia – completa, movendo as sobrancelhas. Rio baixinho.

– Quanta autoconfiança – caçoo e ele ri.

– Acho que sou o melhor que você poderia conseguir hoje. Afinal, posso dizer que sei exatamente o que você está sentindo – afirma, tomando um gole de sua bebida em seguida.

Engulo em seco depois de fixar meus olhos em sua boca enquanto se fechava na borda do copo para sorver do líquido. Acho curioso o fato de ele ignorar o canudo.

– Faz muito tempo? – pergunto, certa de que ele compreende o que quero saber.

– Alguns meses. Não tenho muita certeza. Parei de contar quando quis chutar minha própria bunda e me mandar superar aquela porra toda – responde, e seu tom de voz fica diferente. Levemente irritado.

– Você tem algum problema em dividir a história? – insisto, por pura curiosidade.

Ele apenas balança a cabeça negativamente. Não está mais sorrindo.

– Estávamos noivos há quase um ano. Namoramos por dois anos até que a pedi em casamento. Um dia, eu cheguei em casa e ela estava chorando muito. Toda vez que eu perguntava o que havia acontecido ou tentava abraçá-la, ela chorava ainda mais. Fiquei quieto, esperando que passasse, e depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela se acalmou, e me contou que estava grávida. A princípio não entendi por que ela estava tão triste com aquilo. Não havia sido nada planejado, mas eu a amava, queria tudo com ela. Eu esperava por qualquer coisa naquele momento, Bella. Qualquer coisa... menos que ela me dissesse que havia a possibilidade de o filho não ser meu.

Seus olhos estão ferozes nos meus, sem desviar por um momento enquanto ele desabafa. Fecho minha mão em punho, que sente um desejo súbito de se erguer e emaranhar-se em seu cabelo, numa fraca tentativa de fazer aquilo mais fácil.

– Eu deveria ter desconfiado. Quando parei para pensar, vi que tinha motivos para desconfiar. Durante os últimos meses. As inúmeras vezes em que ela me ligou no fim da tarde para dizer que precisaria trabalhar até tarde da noite e que eu não precisava esperá-la para jantar. As vezes em que ela me dizia que ia visitar a mãe e que eu não precisava acompanhá-la. As vezes em que ela inventava todo tipo de dor para se negar a fazer sexo... eu era um imbecil.

Ele balança a cabeça e desvia o olhar do meu por um instante, passando a encarar seu copo de bebida sobre o balcão. Todo o barulho daquele bar parece agora tão distante para mim. Tudo o que consigo ver e ouvir é o homem à minha frente. Um homem que fora quebrado um dia e que claramente anda estava colando seus pedaços aos poucos, apesar de querer demonstrar ser forte.

– Você não era um imbecil, Edward – digo, minha mão indo automaticamente para seu antebraço apoiado no balcão. Nem me importo. – Ela que foi uma vaca – ele ergue a cabeça quando falo isso. – Desculpe.

– Ela foi mesmo uma vaca – concorda, voltando a sorrir. Sinto alívio com isso. – Você não faz ideia de quanto tempo levei para pensar assim. Eu a odiei, mas odiei ainda mais a mim mesmo. Pensei ter feito algo de errado, ou que havia algo que eu estava deixando de fazer... mas não era isso. Ela simplesmente não me amava mais. Amava outro cara. Que explicação há para isso? Nenhuma. Hoje eu tenho muito ressentimento, mas isso é porque ela não teve a coragem de simplesmente me dizer que não me amava mais, que não queria mais. Claro que doeria da mesma forma, mas a consideração de agir honestamente amenizaria tudo. Teria sido mais fácil de superar e não perder tanto tempo.

Estou fitando-o com tanta vontade que me sinto um pouco tonta. Claro que também é um efeito de se estar com álcool no sangue, mas estou consciente o suficiente para sentir meu coração acelerar no peito à medida que absorvo suas palavras. Ele realmente sabe como estou me sentindo. Ele _realmente_ é a melhor companhia que eu poderia ter hoje.

– Eu... eu sinto muito – murmuro, na falta de algo melhor para dizer.

– Não sinta. Eu já estive pior. Acho que dizer que superei completamente é hipocrisia da minha parte. Mas hoje dói bem menos – explica, olhando-me carinhosamente. – Por isso eu me intrometi quando te ouvi falando ao celular. Embora você claramente não tenha acreditado nas próprias palavras, vai passar sim. Demora um pouco, não é tão fácil, mas passa. Aquele clichê de que o tempo é o melhor remédio se encaixa perfeitamente na situação.

– E aqui está você me provando isso – aponto, e ele ri. Eu o acompanho. – Não vou negar que estou um pouco impressionada. Nunca imaginaria que você passou por isso só de te observar. Você não merecia isso – despejo, e seu rosto assume uma expressão presunçosa.

– O que você quis dizer com "só de te observar"? – questiona, aproximando-se ainda mais de mim.

_Eu disse isso?_

– Ah, para. Não vem com isso para cima de mim. Você sabe que é bonito. Que pode ter a mulher que quiser – explano, e ele solta uma gargalhada.

– Como você pode pensar nisso depois de tudo que te contei?

– Foi um caso à parte. Você quis a mulher errada – digo, e ele continua rindo.

– É, isso é verdade – concorda e toma um gole de sua bebida. – Mas não é assim, acredite.

– Ok – reviro os olhos, debochando. Ele estreita os olhos para mim.

– E se eu quisesse você? Agora? Eu conseguiria fácil? – desafia e eu fico móvel, parando o copo que estava levando à boca no ar.

Seu olhar está feroz novamente, mas não tem todo o ódio que demonstrava enquanto contava sua história com a ex-noiva sacana. É um tipo diferente de ferocidade que, combinado ao sorrisinho torto em sua boca, faz minhas pernas tremerem.

– Tente.

_Que porra esse cara está fazendo comigo?_

Nossos olhares ainda se sustentam depois do que falei. Sinto uma enxurrada de constrangimento me atingir de repente. O que eu estou pensando? Em me atirar nos braços de um cara que mal conheço só porque ele é lindo para caralho e me entendeu como ninguém mais foi capaz?

_Sim, é exatamente isso que estou pensando. _

Edward estica um pouco sua mão e acaricia o dorso da minha com as pontas dos dedos. Ele observa seu gesto por um momento e depois torna a me olhar.

– É algo que definitivamente faz parte dos meus planos desta noite desde que te vi sentada aqui sozinha tentando se embebedar. Mas sinto que você me deve uma história.

* * *

**N/A²: Calma, não termina por aí. Inicialmente seria uma one-shot, mas acabou ficando bem grande, então eu decidi dividir em três partes. Calma de novo, não vou demorar a postar, hahaha. Já está toda pronta, e a próxima parte será postada logo, logo. ;)**

**Agora é o momento em que vocês podem soltar o verbo nos comentários. Me contem o que acharam dessa parte e suas expectativas para a próxima! ;)**

**Beijos e até!**

**Alissa.**


	2. PARTE DOIS

**N/A: Voltei, gente!**

**"Você demorou muito, Alissa! Coisa feia!"**

**Eu sei, gente, desculpem. Me enrolei toda, comecei a faculdade e estou louca porque estou dormindo muito pouco, hahaha. Prometo que vou parar de fazer promessas. Quer dizer, só vou parar de fazer promessas, porque se eu prometer que vou parar de fazer promessas vou acabar não cumprindo porque também é promessa e... ah, me enrolei, vocês entenderam. Hahahaha ;P**

**Boa leitura! :)**

* * *

"Been too good to you

I've been virtuous and true

To have something like this happen

In my own bedroom"

_(Betcha Gon' Know – Mariah Carey)_

**.**

**PARTE DOIS**

**.**

Sinto minhas mãos ficarem um pouco trêmulas com o que Edward diz. Acho justo que ele queira saber como aconteceu comigo também, mas é diferente. Para ele faz muito tempo. Ele já aprendeu a viver com isso. Ele está a mais passos a frente do que eu no que se diz respeito à superação. Apesar de o peso do que tenho passado nas últimas semanas ter diminuído significativamente apenas com esse nosso tempo de conversa, não estou muito segura de que eu vá conseguir falar sem chorar.

Seus dedos ainda fazem em carinho leve no dorso de minha mão e posso notar que ele percebeu minha hesitação.

– Desculpe. Soou como uma cobrança, não é? – questiona preocupado. – Olha, não pense que eu só te contei isso tudo porque queria que você desabafasse em troca – explica, e sua mão envolve a minha por completo. – Se quiser, podemos pular logo para a parte em que você se deixa levar completamente por toda a minha beleza e eu te arrasto para um canto mais reservado onde eu possa te agarrar.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu solto uma gargalhada com vontade. Ele me acompanha enquanto eu rio tanto que preciso tapar minha boca com uma de minhas mãos.

– Eu não pensei isso – digo, cessando minhas risadas aos poucos.

– Ah, que droga. Estou curioso sobre o babaca de merda que teve a coragem de te trair, mas acho que sobreviveria se apenas fizéssemos o que eu sugeri. Sobreviveria bem demais, até. – Ele faz uma expressão de falsa frustração. Ou pelo menos eu _acho_ que é falsa.

Balanço a cabeça, um sorriso pequeno ainda plantado em meus lábios. Ainda estamos de mãos dadas, e eu desvio o olhar para o ambiente por um instante, notando que o bar está ficando mais vazio. Há apenas uma mesa ocupada e mais duas pessoas na outra extremidade do balcão. Não estou usando relógio, então apenas deduzo que já deve ser bem tarde da noite. Não que eu me importe muito com isso. A não ser que Edward me expulse quando precisar fechar.

Dou mais uma risada com esse último pensamento. Volto a olhá-lo e ele está me observando cautelosamente.

– O que foi? – questiona, provavelmente querendo saber o motivo do meu riso.

Dou de ombros.

– Nada – respondo simplesmente, e ele estreita os olhos, me olhando de lado. Solto um suspiro e encaro meu copo de bebida que ele me trouxe, passando o dedo indicador pela borda. Não estou mais rindo. Nem sorrindo. – É só que... eu... foi tão...

_Vamos lá, Bella. Não é tão difícil. Não pode ser tão difícil._

– Bella... – Edward me interrompe. – É sério, você não tem que...

– Eu sei. Mas eu quero – replico e suspiro novamente. – E-eu acho.

– Pode parar, então. A intenção não é trocar histórias se ainda te faz sofrer. Vamos mudar de assunto. Vamos falar de qualquer outra coisa. Qualquer outra bobagem... por favor, qualquer coisa que te faça sorrir para mim de novo – ele tagarela, sua mão apertando a minha.

Ergo a cabeça, encontrando seu olhar firme no meu. O verde de seus olhos parece incrivelmente mais intenso, e desisto de tentar resistir a tocar seus cabelos. Passo meus dedos levemente pelas curtas mechas que lhe caem sobre a testa, constatando minha teoria de que seus fios seriam muito macios. Deslizo minha mão até que está tocando sua bochecha, e ele fecha os olhos, me deixando com vontade de mandá-lo abrir novamente para que eu possa continuar me perdendo naquela cor hipnotizante. Ele leva sua mão livre até à minha em seu rosto e a segura enquanto vira a cabeça para que seus lábios beijem minha palma, abrindo os olhos em seguida. Eu sorrio quando ele me fita novamente. Não porque ele pediu. Simplesmente porque quero.

Não faço muita ideia do que está acontecendo, mas isso não me assusta. Na verdade, não quero "fazer ideia" de nada neste momento. Só sei que o que estou sentindo é bom. E não quero me privar disso enquanto eu puder.

– Eu estava viajando com a minha irmã – falo de repente, sentindo-me surpresa por não estar com um nó completamente insuportável na garganta. – Disse a ele que estaria de volta em três dias, mas era mentira. Completaríamos sete anos juntos e eu estava planejando fazer uma surpresa chegando um dia antes para comemorarmos. Até que eu cheguei em casa e estranhei quando vi no sofá da sala uma bolsa que não era minha, e que certamente não era um presente para mim, já que estava abarrotada de coisas que também não eram minhas. E quando eu abri a porta do meu quarto...

Faço uma pausa e tomo grande quantidade de ar pelo nariz. Embora sinta meus olhos arderem, minha boca dá um sorriso de raiva. Eu sei, soa como uma contradição totalmente sem sentido, mas é exatamente assim. Sorrio, mas não por achar engraçado. Sorrio de raiva. Sorrio _por estar_ com raiva. Tudo o que eu conseguia sentir até horas atrás era somente tristeza.

– Eu... eu não conseguia acreditar. Estava ali, na minha frente, no meu próprio quarto, na _porra_ da minha cama... e tudo o que eu queria era me debater e esfregar os olhos para ver se acordava daquele pesadelo. Mas eu não acordei, Edward. Eu não acordei, e saber que aquela dor era real foi demais para que eu conseguisse lidar. Não houve outro homem antes dele. Dediquei sete anos da minha vida ele. _Sete_ anos. E sabe-se lá há quanto tempo ele vinha fazendo isso.

Não estou chorando. Não. Estou. Chorando.

Estou com raiva. Estou com _tanta_ raiva. O que Edward disse sobre consideração em ser honesto e falar a verdade ao invés de fazer uma sacanagem dessas faz todo o sentido. Doeria, sim, mas não como doeu na hora. Não doeria como doía até algumas horas atrás.

Esse desabafo foi diferente dos poucos que fiz anteriormente. Poucos porque eu odiava ter que contar tudo e ficar revivendo o momento em que quase pude ouvir o barulho do meu coração se destroçando em mil pedaços. E dessa vez foi diferente porque cheguei ao final da história e não estou chorando minha vida para fora e odiando a mim mesma por ter sido tão burra e ingênua. Parece que pela primeira vez desde as últimas quatro semanas, pelo menos, eu posso enxergar a realidade dessa situação. A _verdadeira_ realidade, a que me mostra o belo babaca, sacana, desgraçado, covarde de merda que foi meu ex-namorado, não a cheia de lamentações e depressão que eu deixei que se instalasse em mim.

E eu não quero mais isso. É ruim. Isso me faz lembrar algo que minha mãe sempre repetia: "Sentimentos ruins não devem ser alimentados. Se você não gosta de alguém, apenas mantenha distância. Se você não gosta de ficar triste, busque o que te faz feliz, seja o que for, do tamanho que for. Simples assim."

Nunca dei ouvidos a isso. E neste momento, essas palavras fazem sentido como nunca antes.

– Bella... eu... – Edward balbucia, sua expressão perplexa, mas eu balanço a cabeça.

– Shhh. Não precisa dizer nada. Você mesmo me disse que vai passar, não é? Agora eu estou completamente certa disso. Quero dizer, eu só consegui ficar triste, andar de cara inchada todos os dias porque chorava até dormir, achar que nada mais fazia sentido na minha vida... e de que diabos isso serviu? – pergunto retoricamente, e deixo escapar uma risada breve. – Porcaria nenhuma. Ele deve estar seguindo a vida dele, talvez procurando outra trouxa para esfaquear pelas costas, e eu aqui me afundando em depressão. Quer saber? Chega. Não quero mais.

Edward me observa atentamente, e o sorrisinho em meu rosto parece ter se plantado ali para sempre, pois não consigo mais articular meus lábios para que parem de se esticar. Ele franze as sobrancelhas.

– Essas suas risadas estão começando a me assustar – ele diz, e eu continuo rindo. – Não que eu não esteja gostando, mas esse sorriso no seu rosto enquanto você fala do seu ex desgraçado com toda essa raiva está me dando um pouco de medo.

Ele ri junto comigo quando termina de falar, e eu solto uma de suas mãos para pegar meu copo, dando os dois últimos goles para terminar a bebida. Volto a olhá-lo e ele me encara com ternura. Quero tanto agradecê-lo. Ele fez o que todo mundo ao meu redor também fez: disse-me que ia passar. Mas ele o fez porque realmente sabia disso, e não porque não queria me ver sofrer. Ele disse com a certeza de quem já viveu o mesmo e que sabe que não é fácil, mas é possível.

– Você está bem? – inquire, e minha resposta está na ponta da língua.

– Estou – respondo, suspirando sutilmente. – E é tão bom responder isso quando é verdade... Obrigada, Edward. Acho que eu demoraria muito para perceber tudo isso que acabo de perceber se você não tivesse sido o intrometido inconveniente que foi – completo, deleitando-me com sua gargalhada gostosa.

– De nada? – diz, soando como uma pergunta.

Continuamos rindo até que eu olho mais uma vez ao redor no ambiente, que agora está realmente vazio, a não ser por Edward, eu e mais dois funcionários que estão virando as cadeiras sobre as mesas. Remexo-me em meu lugar, sentindo-me repentinamente desconfortável por ter tomado tanto tempo e nem ter me importado com o fato de já ser bastante tarde, provavelmente.

– Eu deveria ir embora agora – digo, apontando com a cabeça para o rapaz que está fechando a porta de entrada do bar. Edward segura minhas mãos com mais força antes que eu possa me mover para pegar minha bolsa.

– Claro que não! Agora que estamos quites e bem mais leves, chegamos à parte em que nos amassamos loucamente até o dia amanhecer porque você não consegue resistir a todo o meu charme – argumenta, e não consigo fazer outra coisa a não ser rir.

– Vocês já fecharam, Edward. E já está muito tarde, provavelmente... – tento soltar sua mão, mas ele não deixa.

– Fica, Bella – pede.

Sinto quando ele coloca seus dedos em meu queixo para erguer meu rosto. Não tenho nem tempo de olhar em seus olhos e decifrar o que quer que esteja passando por eles, pois logo sua boca está na minha. A surpresa faz com que eu recue, mas sua mão desliza por minha bochecha e minha orelha, logo se emaranhando por meus cabelos para segurar minha nuca, e ele me beija de novo.

Não recuo desta vez. Ele suga meu lábio inferior suavemente enquanto eu me delicio com o seu superior. Levo minha mão a seu pescoço quando nossas bocas se encaixam e nossas línguas se encontram, e quase gemo ao sentir seu gosto peculiar misturado ao limão da bebida que ele trouxe antes. Ele descansa sua testa na minha quando nos interrompemos antes do que eu gostaria, respirando pesadamente.

– Será que é uma boa ideia? – indago de repente, por pura insegurança.

Ele abre os olhos e se afasta um pouco para me encarar.

– Não sei. Para falar a verdade, não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui, mas sei o que estou sentindo. E é algo que eu passei um bom tempo achando que nunca sentiria novamente – explica, e me pergunto como é possível que suas palavras me deixem completamente tonta. – Sei que parece mais algo do tipo "duas vítimas de traição buscando conforto uma na outra", mas e daí? Eu quero seguir em frente. E você já percebeu e deixou claro que também quer. Então não vejo como isso pode não ser uma boa ideia.

– Mas e depois? – objeto.

– Quem se importa? "Depois", "amanhã"... isso tudo não existe, Bella. São só conceitos abstratos, perspectivas de futuro. O _depois_ quando chega já é _agora_, o _amanhã_ quando chega já é _hoje_... Não estamos nos prometendo nada, apenas indiscutivelmente atraídos um pelo outro, então, por que resistir?

_Nossa_.

– É só por hoje. Só enquanto for _hoje_. Enquanto for _agora_ – ele enfatiza.

Queria saber onde ele aprendeu a sempre dizer as coisas certas. De início acho até burrice, depois do que aconteceu, a nós dois. Mas nesta situação não há promessas. Não há possibilidade de futuro. Apenas um acordo. Só hoje. Só esta noite. Só para esquecer. É _tão_ tentador.

Percebo que estou ofegante enquanto o encaro intensamente, absorvendo suas palavras e cada vez mais inclinada a mandar o mundo explodir e simplesmente me render. Ele está certo. Estou muito atraída por ele. Está ficando quase insuportável, principalmente depois daquele beijo.

Faço menção de falar, não sei exatamente o quê, mas de repente ele se vira e segue novamente para a porta de acesso à entrada de funcionários, voltando cerca de cinco minutos depois, acompanhado dos dois últimos garçons da noite, que fecharam o bar. Ele fala algo com eles e os acompanha até uma pequena abertura na entrada do estabelecimento, e tranca tudo depois que eles vão embora. Prendo a respiração quando observo ele vir em minha direção, a passos firmes e decididos, e novamente movo minha boca para falar, mas em questão de poucos segundos até esqueço-me disso, pois ele segura meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beija novamente. Sua boca reivindica a minha furiosamente e eu subo meus braços para envolver seu pescoço, em parte para evitar ir ao chão. Ele desliza as mãos pela lateral do meu corpo enquanto sua língua explora minha boca, e separa minhas pernas quando chega às minhas coxas, colando seu corpo ainda mais ao meu.

Tento em vão não gemer quando suas mãos invadem minha blusa e tocam minha pele em minhas costas e minha barriga, e num gesto automático aperto minhas pernas e volta dele. Ele migra os beijos para meu pescoço quando nossas bocas se separam em busca de ar e por um instante me pergunto se estou puxando seus cabelos com muita força.

– E-edward... – balbucio, perdendo a fala mais uma vez quando o sinto puxar o lóbulo de minha orelha entre os dentes.

Mas ele desenterra o rosto de meu pescoço e volta a me olhar. Acho que deve ter entendido que eu o estava repreendendo ou chamando sua atenção, mas o jeito que ele me encara faz meu corpo inteiro pulsar. Talvez eu quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas ver seus olhos me fitarem com desejo e sentir suas mãos percorrerem um caminho perigoso por minhas coxas e minha cintura me fazem pensar em apenas uma coisa para dizer.

– Acho bom que você tenha camisinha.

Ele solta uma risada gostosa e me abraça com mais força, e dessa vez eu o puxo pela camisa e o beijo, com ainda mais vontade. Minhas pernas ainda o envolvem e ele mexe o quadril na minha direção, permitindo-me sentir pelo volume rígido ali guardado que ele está gostando daquele momento tanto quanto eu. Entretanto, ele interrompe nosso beijo, e preciso me conter para não emitir um som de frustração. Ele pega minha bolsa e me entrega, e assim que a seguro, ele agarra minha mão e começa a me puxar em direção à porta que só permite acesso a funcionários, atrás do balcão.

Nem tenho tempo de analisar o local, pois Edward está praticamente me arrastando até chegarmos a uma saída que dá para um corredor de poucos metros. Percorremos o caminho às pressas e quando chegamos à porta no final, ele retira um molho de chaves do bolso dianteiro da calça e destranca-a, puxando-me novamente para que eu entre primeiro.

É uma sala de estar. Bem simples e espantosamente arrumada. Tomo a liberdade de colocar minha bolsa sobre a mesa de centro ali e quando me viro para fazer algum comentário para Edward, não o vejo. Franzo as sobrancelhas e noto que a porta está fechada, o molho de chaves pendurado na fechadura. Estou prestes a chamar seu nome quando ele surge em meu campo de visão, e meu coração martela quase ruidosamente me meu peito. Percebo vagamente que ele coloca algo sobre a mesinha onde minha bolsa repousa antes de vir novamente ao meu encontro.

Nosso contato visual não se quebra em nenhum momento enquanto ele leva as mãos até à barra de minha blusa e a puxa para cima, retirando-a de meu corpo, nem quando é minha vez de tirar sua camisa e passar minhas mãos por seu peito que se move conforme sua respiração se acelera. Só paramos de nos encarar quando nos beijamos novamente, sôfregos, sem reprimir gemidos. Chutamos nossos sapatos de nossos pés e Edward senta no sofá, puxando-me para ficar de frente para ele. Seus lábios encontram minha barriga enquanto suas mãos se ocupam em retirar minha calça, e assim que me vejo livre da peça de roupa, subo em seu colo, posicionando uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo.

Ele se apressa em retirar meu sutiã. Beijo seu pescoço enquanto meus dedos desabotoam sua calça, perdendo a força para continuar quando sinto sua boca se fechar em meu mamilo. Enterro minhas mãos em seus cabelos macios, me deliciando com os estragos que ele está fazendo em mim, e solto um gritinho de surpresa quando de repente ele me deita no sofá, terminando de tirar a calça. Nos livramos de nossas últimas peças de roupa quando ele se deita sobre mim, ora beijando minha boca, ora sugando e mordendo meu pescoço e meu colo. Compreendo o porquê de ele ter desaparecido por uns segundos assim que chegamos quando ele se estica para pegar um preservativo sobre a mesinha de centro.

Mordo o lábio quando, após proteger-se, Edward se posiciona entre minhas pernas, e meu estômago se contorce em expectativa. Ele coloca meus braços acima da minha cabeça e os mantêm firmes ali enquanto se inclina para me beijar, e eu retribuo. Nenhum de nós consegue evitar gemer quando ele desliza para dentro de mim lentamente, e nenhum de nós desvia o olhar em momento algum, nem mesmo quando nossas bocas se juntam, ou quando ele morde meu queixo, ou quando ele passa a língua por meus seios, ou quando ele passa a se mover mais rápido e mais forte, ou quando o orgasmo nos atinge simultaneamente.

E nossos olhares não deixam de se sustentar quando nos perdemos um no outro novamente, mais tarde, em sua cama. Esse contato só se quebra inevitavelmente quando levanto no meio da madrugada para ir até à cozinha e ele me surpreende ao me tomar por trás, inclinada sobre a mesa daquele cômodo.

Poucas palavras foram ditas. Não era realmente preciso. A intensidade daqueles momentos não precisava que verbalizássemos nada. Observo o dia começar a raiar com esses pensamentos preenchendo minha mente, chegando à conclusão que não falar muito também faz com que seja fácil eu simplesmente levantar da cama de Edward e começar a me vestir. Não sei exatamente em que momento ele caiu no sono, mas evito olhá-lo. Valeu muito, _muito_ a pena enquanto durou. Quero que continue fácil deixar como está.

E a única maneira de fazer isso é agir como faço em seguida: saio sem olhar para trás.

* * *

**N/A²: Antes de pirarem ou colocarem meu nome na boca do sapo, lembrem que eu disse que tem três partes, ok? HAHAHAHAHA**

**Vou me esforçar muito para não demorar a postar novamente. Vocês podem ajudar, me incentivando com muitas reviews! Comentem, opinem, amem, odeiem, fiquem à vontade, mas compartilhem com a tia Alissa aqui, por favor! \o/**

**Até logo!**

**Beijos! :***


	3. PARTE TRÊS - FINAL

**N/A: Oi, gente! **

**Eu sei, eu demorei de novo, mas antes tarde do que mais tarde ainda! Hahahaha Espero mesmo que gostem do desfecho da história. Sou fascinada por coisas que acontecem de repente, ao acaso, mas fico mais fascinada ainda quando os envolvidos fazem acontecer. Pensando assim que espero que voltem a amar a Bella, hahaha.**

**Obrigada, gente, todo mundo que leu e comentou, ou mesmo quem leu e não comentou, mas acompanhou e favoritou. Isso quer dizer que gostaram, né? hahahah Obrigada :3**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

"And for your friendly face and for just your smiles

Simply understanding what I'm going through right now

And just before I lay me down to never wake

I look up and I see you

So with everything I am

Thank you..."

_(Thank You – Celine Dion)_

**.**

**PARTE TRÊS – FINAL**

**.**

Vinte horas e doze minutos. É o tempo exato que faz desde que vi Edward pela primeira vez.

Treze horas e quarenta e dois minutos. É o tempo que faz desde que fui embora de sua casa depois de ele ter me proporcionado uma das melhores noites da minha vida.

Duas horas. É o tempo que faz desde que decidi voltar aqui. Porque também foi a quantidade de tempo que precisei até que algo que ele disse estalasse em minha cabeça como um interruptor de luz e de repente fizesse algum sentido.

Opiniões podem mudar de uma hora para outra. Assim com também podem levar dias, semanas, meses, anos, ou mesmo nunca mudarem, dependendo do que você veja, viva, sinta. Estou feliz pelo que vi, vivi e senti na noite passada, e não precisei pensar tanto assim para decidir voltar. Ou pelo menos eu não _quis_ pensar muito.

Flashes da noite anterior me invadem a mente enquanto engulo em seco e caminho para o interior do bar. Apesar de haver uma voz insistente em minha mente querendo me dizer que eu posso estar louca, que eu posso estar fantasiando o que ele quis dizer com aquilo só porque estou com uma vontade insana de tê-lo novamente, meus pés continuam movendo-se decididos.

Eu sei. Acabo de passar pelo inferno durante as últimas semanas. Eu deveria ter medo. Se aconteceu uma vez, pode acontecer novamente. Não é só porque Edward passou pela mesma coisa que eu ficaria imune. Mas, mais do que uma noite maravilhosa, ele me fez perceber a importância de seguir em frente. Me abriu os olhos para quem estava certo e quem estava errado na minha história e que por mais que seja difícil, o que resta é superar. Há coisas ruins na vida, até demais, eu diria, mas tudo o que se pode fazer é lidar com todas elas e resolver apenas o que lhe cabe resolver. Jogar tempo fora sofrendo pelo que não faz bem ou que não está ao seu alcance não vale nem um pouco a pena. E é por isso que estou aqui.

Aproximo-me do balcão, no mesmo local em que estive na noite passada, e mantenho-me de pé, apoiando meus antebraços sobre o mármore. Fecho as mãos em punho na tentativa de tremer menos, embora seja em vão. Minha ansiedade aumenta quando finalmente o avisto falando animado com umas pessoas que estão em uma mesa do outro lado do bar. Desta vez ele usa camisa pólo azul-marinho, que também contrasta maravilhosamente com sua pele clara e macia – como pude constatar –, e calça jeans.

"Só enquanto for _hoje_. Enquanto for _agora_."

Suas palavras ecoam em meus pensamentos e prendo a respiração automaticamente quando vejo que ele está prestes a se virar.

Edward sorri assim que me vê e minha boca inevitavelmente também se estica, ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração começa a martelar dentro do peito. Apesar de não ter cem por cento de certeza se entendi certo, o alívio toma conta de mim ao reparar que ele também está alegre em me ver. Ele fala alguma coisa com o funcionário ao seu lado e dá um tapinha em seu ombro antes de começar a andar na minha direção. Tento ser sutil ao esfregar minha mão em minha calça a fim de enxugar um pouco do suor que começa a se acumular nela quando ele finalmente para diante de mim, apenas alguns centímetros de distância, permitindo-me mais uma vez me perder no verde intenso de seus olhos que me encaram com nada além de felicidade. Sua expressão está livre de surpresa, o que me faz concluir que ele estava esperando que eu entendesse.

– Acordei e você não estava mais lá – ele diz, mas ainda está sorrindo. – Pensar que tinha sido só um sonho não me deixou muito contente – completa, e percebo seu olhar caindo para meus lábios quando passo minha língua por eles.

– Não foi a minha intenção – explico e ele pega minha mão.

– Então por que você foi embora? – quer saber, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus. É tão bom.

– Porque o acordo era esse, não era? Só uma noite? Só para esquecer? – disparo e odeio quando o sorriso em seu rosto começa a desaparecer.

– E por que você voltou? – manda de volta. Suspiro, receosa por um momento que eu esteja mesmo inventando significados para o que ele disse.

– Porque... eu sei que posso estar louca ou inventando interpretações só para estar com você de novo, mas você disse que seria enquanto fosse hoje, enquanto fosse agora... – digo, e ele ergue as sobrancelhas enquanto falo. – Bom, hoje é _hoje_. E agora é _agora_.

Minha respiração se torna pesada quando termino de falar. Agora que verbalizei, o receio de estar mesmo louca cresce significativamente, principalmente porque ele continua me fitando calado a cada segundo que passa. Estou a ponto de dar um passo para trás e ir embora. O arrependimento começa a tomar conta de mim e desejo não ter vindo.

Porém, esse sentimento logo se dissipa, pois quando sinto que estou prestes a fugir dali, seus braços estão me envolvendo com força e sua boca na minha. Levo minhas mãos a seus ombros para buscar apoio devido à intensidade com que ele me segura e deixo-me perder em sua maciez e sabor mais uma vez. Eu não podia deixar isso passar. Me faz feliz. E é simples e essencialmente isso que todas as pessoas no mundo buscam, não é? Felicidade.

– Achei mesmo que você não ia voltar – ele diz quando nossos lábios se separam. – Fiquei imaginando mil maneiras de ir te procurar, mas você não havia deixado uma pista sequer... ainda bem que você fez o dever de casa direitinho – completa e eu dou risada, sendo acompanhada por ele.

– Sempre fui uma aluna exemplar – dou de ombros, fazendo-me de convencida. Ele estreita os olhos.

– Hmm, não tenho tanta certeza assim. Você foi malvada ao ir embora mais cedo, sabe... _muito_ malvada.

– Que foi? Não vou mais tirar dez? – pergunto, fazendo um bico de frustração. Ele franze os lábios e olha para os lados, como se estivesse pensando.

– Seria pouco. Acho que você merece uma pequena punição – solta e eu prendo a respiração.

– Vai me deixar de castigo no cantinho? – desafio.

– Talvez... ou amarrar você na minha cama para você não me deixar novamente – sussurra, beijando-me levemente. Sorrio.

– Isso não vai acontecer. Mas ficar presa na sua cama até que não me soa como uma ideia ruim – provoco, apertando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Fecho meus olhos quando ele encosta a testa na minha e acaricio seus cabelos, sentindo seu peito subir e descer conta o meu conforme respiramos. Estou ciente de que há várias pessoas no local, mas não o suficiente para me importar.

Acontece exatamente como se diz: as coisas mais certas podem acontecer nos momentos mais errados. Não como uma "luz no fim do túnel", mas como uma luz que surge enquanto você está percorrendo o caminho escuro e que te acompanha e não te deixa desistir até que possa alcançar a realização plena no final. É realmente fascinante para mim cada lição aprendida com as situações inevitáveis da vida.

– Bella... eu prometo, eu não vou... – ele começa, mas eu tapo sua boa com minha mão antes que ele conclua.

– Shhh... não faça isso. Não precisamos fazer isso. Vamos simplesmente deixar acontecer – peço, afagando seu rosto.

– Enquanto for _hoje_ – diz, roçando seu nariz no meu. Abro um largo sorriso.

– Enquanto for _agora_.

* * *

**N/A: Awwwn! :3  
**

**Amei escrever essa fic. Amei estar de volta, fazendo o que é definitivamente o que eu mais amo fazer na vida: escrever. Obrigada a todas que acompanharam, obrigada mesmo! Significa muito pra mim. Conto com vocês nas próximas histórias, hein? Hahahaha.**

**Comentários são sempre bem-vindos, lidos e aproveitados com muito bom gosto, positivos ou não. Fiquem à vontade!**

**Até a próxima e obrigada mais uma vez!**

**Beijos ;***

**Alissa.**


End file.
